Sent by Owl
by indelibilities
Summary: Sending letters as couples are married, life is lived and sides are chosen.


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. All I own is the plot, Norma, Caelum, Isobel, Carina, Leo and Angelica.**

**A/N: I've never written a story in letter format before, so I'm not sure about this. Please give me some feedback! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

Dearest Isobel,

How are you? I heard that Leo Bullstrode asked you to the Yule Ball. Is that true? Did your birthday go well? I've enclosed a gift.

Rabastan and I have the wedding set for December. I shall be a Lestrange, and Caelum will have to carry on the Greengrass line. The invitation is also enclosed.

Isobel, I have something I must tell you. I am certain that Angelica Rosier is pregnant. Evan and she don't want anyone to know, so I beg you keep this yourself.

Hoping you are well, Norma

* * *

**Isobel Greengrass,**

**You are invited to the marriage of Norma Greengrass and Rabastan Lestrange**

**Soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Rabastan Lestrange**

**You are permitted to be accompanied by or accompany anyone of decent status**

**Lestrange Manor**

**December 23****rd**

* * *

Dear Norma,

I am doing fine- although it is strange to be a sixth year. Leo did ask me to the Ball, and I accepted his offer. My birthday went wonderfully, though I did miss you. Thank you ever so much for the necklace, it'll go wonderfully with the blue dress I'm planning on wearing to Yule.

I shall certainly attend your wedding. We are all so proud of you, marrying a Lestrange and all. Caelum has been courting Luella Nott. You know her, the sister of the keeper. Luella seems lovely, and I'm certain mother and father will simply adore her. She's far better than that Prewett girl he used to fancy.

I wonder why Angelica doesn't want to tell people. Perhaps they won't keep it.

Your sister, Isobel

* * *

Caelum,

Isobel tells me you are courting Luella Nott. Shall you introduce her to mother and father soon? Would they approve?

Mother has sent you an invitation for Rabastan and I's wedding, so let me know when you receive it.

Norma

* * *

Isobel,

I received the invitation, and shall certainly be coming. I shall accompany Luella, and introduce her to mother and father there. They ought to approve, after all, Capricorn Nott is a respectable man- head of the Wizengamot.

Caelum

* * *

Norma,

Have you heard from Andromeda lately? She hasn't owled me since school began, and I do worry.

Sincerely, Isobel

* * *

Dear Isobel,

Andromeda has run of with that horrid mudblood Edward Tonks. We are not to speak of her again.

Norma

* * *

Norma,

Your wedding was simply splendid. Thank you ever so much for having me, and congratulations on your respectful marriage. I am thinking of proposing to Luella- we only have five months before we graduate, and there's no one I would rather have.

Caelum

* * *

Caelum,

It was a pleasure to have you. Thank you for your congratulations. You should! Luella seemed wonderful, and you're right, mother and father have no one lined up for you.

Norma

* * *

Norma,

Caelum and Luella are marrying in July. Next year I shall be the only Greengrass in Hogwarts until Caelum's children attend, but Leo and I are courting now. Those Gryffindor boys in my year- Potter, Si- the blood traitor Black and their sidekicks have been attempting to prank Slytherin. They have only succeeded once. Or at least, once on the older years. The fourth years and down had their robes charmed pink. However, the younger Mulciber brother is going to teach them a lesson.

Sincerely, Isobel

* * *

Dear Isobel,

Caelum made a good choice with Luella. I'm sure they will honor the house of Greengrass. That's great! The Bullstrode's are a very powerful family. Well, Mulciber will certainly be able to get them under control.

With love, Norma

* * *

Caelum,

Happy birthday and congratulations on your betrothal with Luella. Only one month until you graduate! I do miss you and Isobel, and it'll be nice to see you again over the summer.

With love, Norma

* * *

Dear Norma,

I would like to thank you for your blessing on Caelum and I's engagement. I look forward to getting to know you better, and will enjoy seeing you over the summer.

Sincerely, Luella

* * *

Dearest Luella,

I look forward to seeing you too.

Norma

* * *

Dear Carina,

Congratulations on getting the Defense against the Dark Arts post. If you don't mind very much, could you keep an eye on Isobel? It's just, she has no close relatives left at Hogwarts and I worry. She's never been very strong, not since that fever when she was young.

Sincerely, Norma

* * *

Dearest Norma,

Thank you for your congratulations. Of course I'll watch her.

Carina

* * *

Caelum,

Angelica Rosier's older sister Carina is Defense against the Dark Arts professor this year. I have asked her to make sure Isobel does alright.

Norma

* * *

Dearest Isobel,

I simply cannot believe you're a prefect again! Well done! I miss you already, but I'm certain you're doing great.

You were right- Angelica did indeed have the baby aborted. The potion takes weeks to brew, so she was beginning to show before she could take it.

Norma

* * *

Dear Norma,

I can't believe it either. I miss you too, but it's good to be back at Hogwarts.

Poor Angie. Perhaps Evan wanted to wait for a few years.

Love, Isobel

* * *

Norma,

Have you heard about the Bullstrode's? Mistress Bullstrode was caught cheating on Master Bullstrode with some German man, and they're in horrible disgrace. You'd best inform Isobel.

Caelum

* * *

Dear Isobel,

I'm afraid I have heard dreadful news. In case you don't already know, your beau's mother cheated on his father with her cousin. Mother and father insist you end it immediately.

Norma

* * *

Norma,

Thank you for telling me. I shall break it off today after classes.

Isobel

* * *

Caelum,

How is Luella? Are you both doing well? Isobel has ended it with Bullstrode, and mother and father are thinking of betrothing her to Yaxley.

Norma

* * *

Norma,

Luella will be having a child in June. We are both ecstatic, and will be telling mother and father on Halloween.

Caelum

* * *

Caelum,

That's wonderful! I cannot wait to see you two at Halloween, and I'm positive mother and father will be pleased.

Your sister, Norma

* * *

**Mr. and Mrs. Rabastan Lestrange**

**You are formally invited to the wedding of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy**

**November fifth, Malfoy Manor **

* * *

Caelum,

Rabastan has joined _his _forces.

Norma

* * *

Norma,

Be careful.

Caelum

* * *

Dear Isobel,

How are you doing? I miss you terribly. Has Caelum told you that Luella is pregnant?

Sincerely, Norma

* * *

Caelum,

How is Luella doing? Are you going to wait to see whether it's a boy or girl, or shall you use the charm?

Norma

* * *

Norma,

Luella and I are doing great. We checked last week, and it's a girl. We shall name her Daphne Azure Greengrass.

Caelum

* * *

Dearest Isobel,

Are you alright?

Norma

* * *

Isobel,

Please answer me.

Norma

* * *

Isobel,

Izzy! Why aren't you answering Caelum and I? Please, please owl me back.

Love, Norma

* * *

Dear Carina,

Is Isobel ok? She hasn't been answering me, and I worry.

* * *

Norma,

Isobel seems alright. She's been alone for a while, however, and she won't talk to me. She disappears every evening, but I can't seem to find her.

Carina

* * *

Dear Carina,

Let me know if anything changes.

Norma

* * *

Norma,

Have you heard from Iz? Or Carina?

Caelum

* * *

Caelum,

Carina says that she's been disappearing and being alone for a while.

Norma

* * *

Dear Norma,

Yesterday evening I caught Isobel talking with Sirius Black and his friends. They scattered when I came, but I suggested you owl her about it.

Carina

* * *

Isobel,

You were talking to Sirius Black? What are you trying to do, Isobel? Please, just watch what you do. There's less than one month left before you graduate, and you still aren't engaged. Mother and father will set you up with Yaxley or Regulus if you don't find someone.

Norma

* * *

Norma,

Please forgive me. I love you. Vale, soror.

Your sister, Isobel

* * *

Isobel,

What? Isobel, you better not be serious about this, whatever it is. I've told Caelum and I will tell mother and father if you don't get back to normal. Also, congratulations on getting all your NEWTs.

Norma

* * *

Dear Norma,

Yesterday, after the school year ended, Isobel did not catch the Hogwarts Express; she snuck away, made it to Hogsmeade, and disapparated. I have written to inform your parents that your sister is indeed a blood traitor.

Carina

* * *

Caelum,

Isobel has run away. She says that she believes in blood equality and will oppose the Dark Lord. She is no longer a sister of ours.

Norma

* * *

Norma,

In that sense you are wrong. She will always be my sister. Daphne has been born a healthy baby, and we will visit on Sunday.

Caelum

* * *

Norma,

I shouldn't have sent this. But I needed to tell you why.

Norma, I really believed for years. I believed that muggleborns and half-bloods were unworthy of magic, and that we were superior. I hated Andy when she left, and I considered Sirius a traitor for being in Gryffindor. I guess somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew I was different. I didn't really feel disgusted when muggleborns brushed past me, and I didn't really think what the Dark Lord is doing was right. Looking back, I feel stupid for ever thinking that was true.

Because, Norma, they are the same. We just have our heads held too high to see it. After I cut it off with Bullstrode because of his mother, he attacked me. They pinched me and touched me, and hexed me and left bruises where people couldn't see. But the thing they really took was my dignity. When they left me, Norma, I felt low. I felt like dirt.

But James Potter (from a blood traitor family) Sirius (a disgrace to the Black name) Peter Pettigrew (a muggleborn) and Remus Lupin (a half-blood), they picked me back up. Even though I was a Slytherin, and had been horrible to them, they helped me. And I felt even worse, because they are better than us, Norma. They have kindness in their hearts where we hold neigh but disgust. It is them, the blood traitors and mudblood's who should really be in charge.

It was because of these boys, the Marauders as they call themselves, that I realized the truth. They helped me see that we are no different, and that it is people like you and our family who are wrong.

I made my choices, Norma, and you made yours. I hope for your sake, that you made the right choice. I know I did.

Adhuc amo te.

Forever, Isobel.

* * *

**A/N: To anyone who's wondering, vale soror means goodbye sister. Adhuc amo te means I still love you. Oh, and I might write a story of Isobel's letters throughout seventh year. **


End file.
